


Never say never

by Another_fangirl17



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Language, F/M, I'll add aditional tags as the story progresses but thats for now, Jealousy, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_fangirl17/pseuds/Another_fangirl17
Summary: Eric had always followed orders, he was devoted to his work and didn't ask questions, he could care less about Divergent's as long as he got what he wanted after he brought them to Jeanine.  He only cared about himself, the thought of falling in love was hideous to him. He would never fall for anyone and he was fine with that. But what happens when she gives him the task to guard one of the most valuable subjects of her research, a true Divergent named Liv Morgan. After he meets her, he's starting to question if he will stay true to himself and not fall. And oh boy, does he fail.
Relationships: Eric (Divergent)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, I had a dream about that story so after much consideration, I decided to write a fiction about it. I'm not so sure about the title but I'll see if I have to change it as the story progresses, but for now, it seems fitting. I'm really excited and I hope you like the story. Also If you have any feedback let me know down below in the comment section. There will be more I promise! Love, Another_fangirl17 <3

Chapter 1 

Eric had always followed orders, he was devoted to his work and didn't ask questions, he could care less about Divergent's as long as he got what he wanted after he brought them 

to Jeanine. Which brought him back to the day he got an email from none other than Jeanine. She wanted to meet him in Erudite, something about a private meeting concerning her research, and how she needed his assistance.

At the time he didn't think anything of it, it was probably another name of a person he would have to bring to her. So he accepted her request and they arranged a date and time of the meeting. Now looking back, he wished he didn't.

When he got into her office she gave him a folder and told him that he had to guard one of her subjects.

To say he was furious was an underestimation. It got worse when he opened the folder, there was written the name of the person he would have to guard, an 18 year- old girl 

named Liv. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to shove the papers into her face and give her a piece of his mind, but she beat him to it:

"Eric, I know that you are busy, we all are, but that task is more important than anything you have to do in Dauntless, she's the only promising subject and we need to keep her

focused, we can't afford to let her get distracted. And before you refuse I would like to remind you that that's not a request, it's an order. If you want to keep your precious position,  
you will do as I say! ''  
The nerve this bitch has is infinite, how dare she threaten me. After everything I did for her, she's making me babysit some girl that I don't give a shit about. But I can't refuse and

she knows it. Everything I had worked so hard for, she could take away in a second. So before I do something stupid like bashing her head in the nearest wall I could find, I try to

calm myself and instead ask:

"When do I start?'' 

After that everything was a blur, I pretended to listen to what she was saying. Apparently, the previous guards that were assigned to guard the girl got too attached to her and 

they had to be fired. I laughed at that. What kind of dumb fuck do you have to be to get feelings for some girl, more importantly, a Divergent? I haven't seen pictures of her, not 

that I give a fuck what she looks like. I'm sure she's nothing that would catch my attention. But even if she did, I wouldn't risk losing my job, I'm not that stupid. And I always can

find someone who would gladly spend the night with me, after all, I'm a leader and handsome at that. But enough of that bullshit, now I have to get back to the other bullshit 

which is this conversation. I listen to her for a few seconds and then I decide to open the folder. In the report says she's from Amiti... great, just great. All I need right now is to be

babysitting some hippie high on peace serum. And my suffering doesn't end there because of the previous guard who to my surprise wasn't fired, but I had to keep an eye on 

because they are too close for her liking. And that I start tomorrow. So when the meeting is finally over, I breathe a sigh of relief and head back to Dauntless. 

After I shower and change my clothes, I go to bed and the last thing I think about is that tomorrow I will meet the girl Jeanine is so worried about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I started writing as soon as I finished the previous chapter, I wanted to at least introduce Liv and give you some insight into what the story is about. I feel so inspired right now that I could probably write for DAYS, but unfortunately, I can't.   
> I'll try my best to start writing chapter 3 either now or tomorrow. Also, I forgot to mention that English isn't my first language and I apologize in advance if I made any mistakes! I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you are coping well with the situation we are in right now. Sending much love, another_fangirl17 <3

After I woke up, I started to get ready before I headed to Erudite. I wore my usual uniform, and I styled my hair. Not that I'm big on looking good, but I have to look presentable all

the time. As much that I hate that I will have to guard some random girl, there was nothing I could do to back down from that. With that being said I got there right on time and 

as usual, I go to Jeanine's office and she fills me in on what I have to do. 

"Be careful Eric, I choose you, because I think you would take your job seriously, and I trust that you are competent enough

, so don't make me regret my decision.''

"You know damn well that I always do my job, so if I were you, I wouldn't worry about it." 

''Verry well Eric, I'm glad that you understood that part... now my assistant will take you to the labs where you'll meet miss Morgan, and remember to keep a close eye on her and

the other guard if you see anything suspicious don't hesitate to intervene, remember, she needs to stay focused on the task in hand. Now don't waste time and go to meet her".

I and the assistant started walking down the hallway and got into the elevator, from the corner of my eye I can see her checking me out, and when I looked at her, she blushed, I 

smirked at her. If she thinks that I would give her a time of my day, she's gladly mistaken. When we got out she leads me through a corridor leading to a door with a high-security

system and gives me my passcode. 

"Here you go Mr.Coulter, type in that code and the system will notify us when you go in and go out, your patient lives in room number 1 at the end of the hallway. If you need 

anything and I mean anything, you know where to find me". Before she left, she gave me her number written on a small list and winked. I was not impressed, to say the least, so I 

threw it away.

The moment I stepped in I immediately regretted it. The hall was full of guards trying to hold down the people who were struggling against them, some trying to bite them or to 

scratch them, and some just sat quietly at the corner looking far away. All of them seemed crazy to me and I paid them no mind as I strode to room 1, everybody stopped when 

they saw I was coming and made space for me so nobody stood in my way, even the patients stopped struggling as I approached, probably from fear of what I could do. Once 

again I smirked as I passed them and typed the code to room number one. When I stepped in I was taken aback at what I saw. I was expecting a small white room with nothing but

a bed and probably a dresser at most, but what I found instead was a big room decorated with colorful paintings on the wall, big bed covered whit soft-looking covers and a 

bunch of pillows on top of it, canvases and paint everywhere, a wooden shelf filled with books of all sorts and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't curious what types of books 

they were because I love to read, opened dresser filled whit all types of clothes that I couldn't even count, a fluffy rug on the center of the room right between the bed and the

dresser, as I scanned the room furder I saw a slim looking girl sitting in front of one of the walls, painting what looks like a lake with trees surrounding it and cabins at the other

side of the lake, at the background were displayed big mountains fading away at the distance when I zoomed in on the girl she was already looking at me with curiosity in her 

eyes. At that moment I felt electricity running down my body, it was a feeling I've never experienced before, but before I could proses it any furder she smiled and said:

"Hi, I'm Liv, but I think you already know that". Her voice was very enthusiastic yet gentle and for a moment I didn't know what to say, all words left me as I checked her out. 

She was short, with long wavy brown hair that looked very soft, small rounded face with sprites of blue paint that stood out on her tan skin, full pink lips, and piercing blue eyes 

that seemed to look right through my soul. She was wearing an old grey T-shirt probably big enough to fit me but on her was like a dress reaching to her middle thigs who was 

also covered in paint but this time it was green. She was barefoot and was holding a big brush in one hand, and a paint palette in the other. The longer I didn't talk the more she

started to shift nervously on her feet and I found that I didn't like that, I didn't want to scare her. Finally, I snapped out of the trans that I was in.

" I'm Eric Coulter your new guard". It came out louder than I intended to but she didn't seem to care, and she stepped towards me. As she came closer my assumption was correct,

she was short, in fact, she only reached half of my chest and had to tilt her head back to look me in the eyes. I shook my head to get rid of that feeling when our eyes connect and

put on my leader's face.

" I'm here to make sure that you follow your program correctly and that you don't get distracted from the task in hand". I say as I remember why I'm here and what I was supposed

to do. Just because she's somewhat appealing, doesn't mean that I'll be anything but professional with her. She's just another task, another reason why Jeanine wouldn't leave me

alone. She's Divergent for God's sake and I hate her kind. So I make my mind right then and there. I wouldn't fall for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it! After an hour I finished chapter 3. Thank you to whoever decided to read my story!  
> WARNING there is mild smut in the end! I didn't want to go into details. I'll save that for another chapter ;)  
> Again thank you for reading!

The day went pretty quickly. After I introduced myself, I told her to change so we can go to the testing simulations.

The report says that she is the highest-ranked of all the other patients, and she almost completed all of the simulations.

No wonder why Jeanine was so insistent on me to guard her. Her scores are impressive. I'll give her that.

When she was finally ready I started leading her through the halls. While everyone was handcuffed or dragged on the floor, she walked right beside me, without a fight. At least I

wouldn't have to deal with a cray-cray as the other guards had.

We were nearing the simulation room when I heard a name being called. 

"Liv ... Liv"

I immediately stopped, when I turned around Liv wasn't behind me like I expected. 

Instead, she was running towards a man that I didn't recognize who wore a uniform similar to mine, and when she finally reached him, she leaped into his arms as he started to 

spin her around.

As I was searching through my memory if by any chance I knew that guy, I remembered what Jeanine told me before"...and remember to keep a close eye on her and the other

guard, if you see anything suspicious don't hesitate to intervene" so I did.

" HEY! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON THERE''!

I stormed in front of them faster than a starving Factionless in front of food.

Both of them froze. He slowly put her down on her feet, but he kept his hand around her waist.

Which only angered me more.

'' You have 3 seconds to explain to me why the two of you were embracing like Jack and Rose from Titanic "

At that point, my voice had dropped dangerously low, my breathing was heavy and all eyes were on me.  
But I didn't give a damn.

" I'm Zack Martin, her ex-guard. I had to step off that position because of my duty on the fence, but I'm finally here" he said as he smiled down at Liz. I hate him already.

" I don't have time to listen to your poor explanation as to why you're here and SHE needs to go right NOW"! I say as I grab her hand and drag her the opposed way until she 

regains her footing, but I don't let go of her hand. As we walk down to the simulation room she starts to speak. 

" Mr. Colter I'm sorry that acted the way I did, I was excited to have my best friend back". The way she said my name does something to my body that it shouldn't and I try to

ignore it. I stop for the second time before I look her in the eyes and say " This time I'll forget what happened, but be careful next time. I wouldn't be that nice".

After the simulations, I was more than ready to go home and blow some steam. 

When I take her back to her room she seems to be a little exhausted, but other than that she still smiles before I close the door and she wishes me good night. I stand there for a

couple of seconds unable to move, but after what seemed like an eternity, I started walking to the exit.

When I got home, I followed up on my plan to blow some steam, so I went to the gym. 

As I hit the punching bag repeatedly, I imagined it was Zack's face. After an hour of training, I felt a little bit better but not enough.

So I went back to my apartment, showered and I made the decision to go to the pub. 

Not long after that, I stumbled in my apartment whit a chick I didn't even remember the name of. She was short, with tan skin and long hair, so I think she would have to lessen my lust for now. 

I wasn't careful with her, honestly, I didn't give a damn about her.

So I flipped her on her hands and knees, tore her flimsy underwear, and had my way with her.

By the sounds, she was making she enjoyed it.

When I closed my eyes I let myself enjoy the feeling as I imagined bright blue eyes, wavy brown hair, and a sweet voice saying "Mr. Coulter".

That's what brought me to the edge and after I've finished I told her to get out. When I was on the verge of falling asleep, I processed what I have done. I was so screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! So I got a little bit off track in the previous chapter.But I'm trying to make the story a little bit longer so it would make more sense. That's my first story and I don't really know what exactly I am doing, but I'll try my best. Also, some of the characters in this chapter are from American Horror Story season 2. If you haven't watched the show, I would highly suggest that you do.

I woke up with pounding in my head, covered in sweat.  
While I was showering, I remembered last night's activities  
and immediately regretted them. This wasn't like me at all.  
I never acted like this.  
I never let a girl control my thoughts as much as Liv did.  
I'll have to make sure that this never happens again, otherwise, I'm screwed. When I got in front of her room, I took a deep breath and opened the door. I expected her to paint on the walls again, but instead of painting, I found her singing.

"Hard times Gonna make you wonder why you even try,  
Hard times Gonna take you down and laugh when you cry,  
These lives And I still don’t know how I even survive  
Hard times, hard times..."

She didn't see me standing there, just looking at her. She kept spinning around with her hands in the air, with a breathtaking smile on her face. When she finally saw me, she stopped singing immediately. She almost tripped over her own feet. And blushed from embarrassment.

"Ow H-hi Eric, I didn't see you there!" she said, as she fumbled over  
her own words. 

It was cute. I decided that I didn't want to embarrass her more.  
So I said something I'll never say to anyone.

" Don't worry about it. You were pretty good!"

At first, even I didn't know why I felt the need to said that, but when she smiled brightly at me, I was more than glad that I did.  
Usually, she had to go to simulations, but this time Jeanine came up with something new that she wanted to try out in the lab.  
On the way to the lab, I noticed that Liv greeted everybody, and it seemed like they all liked her. She just had something in her that everybody was drawn to. She smiled brightly to everyone. Even to the other patients. She was walking right next to me, and our hands brushed against each other, but I found myself not minding that, as much as I thought I would.  
We walked in the lab just before Jeanine showed up. She motioned to me to come to her. I told Liv to sit while I talked to Jeanine but she didn't look at me, her eyes were locked with Jeanine, she was glaring at her while Jeanine smiled maliciously.  
When I went to her she didn't waste any more time and filled me in on what she wanted to try out.  
" The simulations are not enough, we need to test her for real".  
I didn't know what she meant by that and it must have shown on my face because she started explaining.  
" What I mean by that is that we are going to make her fears a reality and see how she reacts. You see that doctor right there". She pointed to a bald man with a short white beard dressed in a button-up shirt, papion, and on top of that white apron.  
"That's Dr. Arthur Arden, he is one of the best doctors in Erudite, right next to him is Oliver Thredson, he is our top psychologist  
who is going to observe Miss Morgan's behavior".When she mentioned their names, they looked our way and waved. I didn't wave back. Instead, I just looked at him, he had black hair styled similar to mine, glasses and he was wearing a blue suit. They stopped talking and were looking at the other side of the room where Liv was sitting where I told her to. Suddenly I didn't trust those men. They looked at her like they were lions and she was their prеy. She noticed they were looking her way and she started squirming under their gaze. I decided that was enough so I walked to her and blocked their sight of her. She instantly relaxed and whispered, "thank you". She said it so quietly that for a moment I thought I imagined it, but then she smiled at me. I couldn't say anything to her, not when Jeanine started walking with Dr.Arden and Oliver towards us. I don't know what got into me, but at that moment I felt protective over Liv so without thinking I touched her shoulder blades gently. When they were finally in front of us Jeanine raised ever so slightly an eyebrow my way, and I tried not to show any emotion as we walked to a big, brightly lit room with white walls and a single chair that we used in Dauntless for simulations. They motioned for her to take a seat. Poor girl didn't know that this time it wouldn't be a simulation, but something far worse. She never showed any fear and just smiled at me right before I left. At that moment I felt like shit for not telling her what is going on.  
On my way out of the room, Dr.Arden went past me towards Liv and nodded his head in greeting but I didn't. For some reason, I didn't trust him. There was something odd about him that I couldn't pinpoint. Jeanine, Dr. Arden, the psychologist, and I went to the camera room. There we sat in silence and waited.

Not long after that, they brought her unconscious body, into a small operation room that looked nothing like the other ones I've seen. For starters, while the other rooms were white, that one was dark brown, the floor was a dirty shade of grey, there were cupboards with medicine, jars filled with brains and body parts, in the center of the room were displayed different tools like knives and scalpels on a silver platter. Overall it looked like it was pulled straight out of a horror movie. I watched silently as they put her on an operation table. And that's when I saw that she wasn't alone. At the other end of the room on a table like hers, was another girl around her age, who was also unconscious. They strapped them to the tables with leather belts and left. That's when the doctor opened his notebook and said: " It won't be long before they wake up, bring him in".  
At first, I was confused. Bring who in? What I'm missing? But when I looked again at the cameras, I got my answers.  
Through the door walked two guards who dragged with them a man that didn't look sane at all. And then it hit me. The reports said that one of her fears was seeing people get hurt, while she couldn't do anything about it. Anxiety started creeping into me. I got a feeling that will go bad. Really bad.


End file.
